Forgiveness Deserved to One
by Violent Moon
Summary: "What bet, Ron?" I asked hesitantly. "The bet I made to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini to make you fall in love with me, marry you, shag you, and marry you for two years. Otherwise I don't care about you."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know this is one of those casual stories where Ron cheats on Hermione and then Hermione runs to Draco. But I have some twists and turns and I would like for you all to read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in it! **

It had been a long week as a healer. We had tons of aurors all coming in with serious injuries.

Harry and Ron were working on a new case and it involved many injuries coming from post death eaters.

The war was over and after 5 years some death eaters were escaping from Azakaban. Harry being the head auror took control and is now fighting with my beloved husband Ron to find them.

Ron and I got married two years ago. He was unstable after the war because the loss of many including Fred, but after we got married he became happier. And so did I.

With that that thought in my head, I entered our apartment. Today was our anniversary and Ron was taking me to my favorite restaurant! I was super excited.

I put my bag down on the sofa and entered my room to see Ron holding his head with his head, frustrated.

"Ron, is everything okay?" I asked, filled with worry. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked toward him to where he sat holding his arms out for me to hug.

I embraced his hug and we stood there for a few minutes. The hug was finally broken by him. He smiled once again and sat down. He motioned me to sit on the bed and I did.

"Today I am the happiest man on earth!" He exclaimed. I smiled thinking he was talking about our anniversary. But that's what I thought not him.

"Oh, baby! I love you too! I am extremely happy as well!" I added. But to that he shook his head.

"No, Hermione you don't understand! Malfoy, the ferret face, remember him?" He asked to which I nodded curiously.

"Well, I get to take all his money and business. I can't believe it! I finally get to be rich and have all those girls!" I looked at him furiously. I am his wife, has he forgotten this.

"Ronald, I am your wife." I stated in a dangerously low voice.

"Hermione, I get that and all but don't you see. Your so boring! I mean look at you. A guy would be blind to say your sexy. You just aren't. I mean look at all those women like Astoria Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson! So sexy…" I saw him dozing off so I slapped him hard. How dare he?

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Where is all this coming from?" I was extremely angry right now but still I was disappointed more than angry.

"You thought I loved you. You thought I wanted to marry you cause you were beautiful, smart, and witty. But I didn't. I married you because of a bet or compromise you could say. You're nothing but a pathetic bookworm who is all stuck up in her work Hermione. No one would want to marry you. "

I was shocked and speechless. I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces and all I felt was pure pain. A type of pain I had never felt before. "W-we were best friends, Ron! How could you do this to me?" I asked hesitantly waiting for an answer.

"You mean you and Harry were best friends. I was friends with you for one reason and one reason only, the bet. I made the bet in maybe 3rd or 4th year. The first year and second year was just because of Harry."

"Wh-who did you make this bet with? And what exactly was it?" I asked hiding my face with my hands, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall out that he caused.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. The bet was that I had to make you fall in love with me, marry you, and oh yeah have sex with you and stay married for two years and then I am FREE!" He exclaimed. I sat there bewildered. The realization hit me and within seconds I started yelling and kicking Ron.

"HOW COULD YOU? I BLOODY TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M DIRT!" I yelled louder and louder. I kicked, punched, and even slapped him as hard as I could but then he caught my wrists.

"Because you are a mudblood, and stop being so dramatic." He sighed and released me. I kicked him in his crotch, stupedified him, and levitated him out into the hallway.

How dare he? Just how dare he? After all those years? Calling me a mudblood. I knew somebody was bound to say it but not him. And yet he did and broke my heart with it too. "Ugh, THE NERVE!" I screamed and apparated to Harry and Ginny's place.

I landed in their living room in a heap. Harry came running first but by the time he did I was already in a devastated state and was now bawling my heart out. The tears wouldn't stop, but I knew my life might just.

**I hope you guys like it! Now is the time you should tell me if you like it or if I should continue! Review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you think Ron and Hermione's anniversary is going?" Ginny asked as we both sat down on the dining table with the spaghetti Ginny made.

"Perfect, I bet. Ron was all worked up over how happy he was to have Hermione in his life. Hermione was also the same and she had the biggest grin in the world." I finished with a content sigh as I took another bite of my tomato pasted spaghetti.

Ginny giggled as I took my bite and reached her finger to my face to wipe the sauce from it. "Thanks, love!"

"So how was James today?" I asked and she filled me in with all the things he did today. I nodded and shook with laughter as Ginny went on telling me how James wanted a cookie today, so he didn't stop eating until he was looking like a cookie himself. I was about to answer when I heard somebody aparated into our apartment. I jumped up and carefully walked into our living room on guard with my wand in my hand prepared to attack.

The sight let my breath get caught in my throat and I ran to help Hermione who was on a heap on the floor. Ginny came from behind me and we both lifted her up and led her to the couch. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked full with concern.

Her voice was hoarse as she tried to speak so I got her some water. I hurried back and let her drink before we both waited for an answer.

"I-I don't know what to say." She said and started crying once again. I rubbed her back in a soothing manner and she soon laid her head on my shoulder. Ginny noticed her dozing off and grabbed the brown throw to put it on Hermione.

Ginny and I sat there a bit longer with Hermione sleeping thinking about what in the name of Merlin could have happened. "Do you-you don't think this has anything to do with Ron?" Ginny said barely audible.

"I don't know Gin, I honestly don't know." I looked at Hermione who was stressed while she was sleeping and looked over to Gin who was looking anywhere but me. "Gin, is there something your not telling me?"

She gulped loudly and looked over to me but trying to hide her face with her hands. She opened her mouth and closed it multiple times before she finally spoke. "I-I- oh Harry I feel terrible. I think I may know what has happened but he never talked about it. He told me it wasn't true. I-I- I oh harry! What has he done?" At the end of her short explanation she had tears in her eyes. They silently started flowing.

"Gin, I'm going to go put 'Mione in bed. I'll come back downstairs and we will talk." I stated and she nodded. I carefully picked up Hermione carrying her bridal style to our guest room. I lay her down on the bed and cover her with a quilt. I walk out of the room and close the door.

"What could she have been trying to say?" I mumbled to myself. I thought for a minute more before heading downstairs to understand what my wife thought was happening.

I returned and sat by Ginny on the couch. She sensed my presence and looked at me with teary eyes. "Harry, I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She whispered and I pulled her into a hug while whispering soothing words to calm her.

Once she fully calmed down, I pulled her up and stared into her bright brown eyes that told me everything. Something was wrong and it would take all her will power to tell me. She was fearing. This thing, whatever it was, was killer her.

"Harry, I uh," She paused and took a deep breath. "Harry, I can't tell you. I just can't." She went into hysterics and I calmed her down once more.

"Gin, you know I can never be mad at you. If anything I'll be mad at whoever made you keep this from me. But never at you." She nodded and looked up. Once she started she didn't stop a bit as she poured out the story.

"It started in 3rd year. The year where 'Mione punched him. Ron was ranting about how much of a bookworm Hermione is and I sat there silently listening, to him. And yes I did just say how much of a bookworm Hermione is. Though I didn't say it or think it Ron did and I'm afraid he might still."

I looked at her bewildered. "Gin, what does this mean? Where are you going with this?"

"Just listen please. I want to get it all out and there's much more to it. So as I was saying, Ron was ranting and I sat there listening. What we both didn't realize was the skanky ferret listening and his lot. After about three or four days later I was walking to the library where I saw Malfoy, Zabini, and my idiot of a brother talking. I snuck up behind a column and started listening intently. I heard everything Harry, everything. Malfoy and Zabini triggered him on and he started rambling about Hermione. Ron went on and on whilst Malfoy and Zabini stood there silently but smirking the great smirk of Salazar. I was nervous for my brother but I at that point thought he was a good guy. After he finished, Malfoy started speaking. He spoke slowly and clearly. It was a bet, a bet about everything. And when I mean everything, I mean everything that ever went on with Hermione and Ronald. They betted on him and Hermione dating, shagging, and marrying. They told him if he were able to do all those things and keep a peaceful marriage with pure bliss for two years, he would get the entire Malfoy property. Now this was when Malfoy was young and well all of them were. But Ron took it seriously, I think. I tried finding more out but then he stopped ranting to me and became Mione's best friend. But oh Harry, it was all fake. All fake." Ginny finished and she had a face I hadn't seen for years. The face where she had tear streaks and more coming out. The face where she was frowning instead of smiling.

I pulled her into a deep hug and we remained for a couple of minutes before I was reassured she was all right.

"Gin, I'm not saying that you're wrong because I believe you completely. But this is Ron we are talking about. Not some prat. I know you strongly believe this but maybe, maybe he said it then and didn't mean it. I know he didn't like 'Mione at first but then he warmed up and started loving her. I doubt he would ever be able to hurt her and cause the tears that were in her eyes today." I rubbed my eyes and looked at Ginny who was oddly quiet.

"Gin, what are you thinking?" I asked her unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Um, nothing. Lets just go to bed. It's been a long night." I nodded and helped her up. We walked into our room and I helped Ginny get into bed and crawled in after.

Ginny snuggled up to me and sighed. "I hope everything is alright with Hermione and I hope she will tell us."

I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. "Good night love." I looked over but she was already asleep.

I lay there thinking of what the hell happened. I mean even if Ron did do something, he couldn't be that stupid to hurt Hermione. If anything he probably forgot their anniversary. But that wouldn't make sense. He was happy and excited for it two days ago and even yesterday.

I thought more and couldn't help but come to a theory that what Ginny told me was true. What if Ron did do something as pathetic as that and make a bet? But why would he? And why would Malfoy offer this to him for his whole property? It didn't make any sense to me.

I groaned inwardly and lightly pounded my head. Ugh…whatever happened was something big and I intended to find out. I looked over to the clock and groaned again but this time on the outside. 2:12 a.m. the clock read. I shook my head and let my head fall into the soft pillow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would find out that in the bloody hell happened.

**Alright guys I hope you like it! I know its short and all but I really wanted to update so here's something! I am super duper happy with the amount of reviews I got! Bloody brilliant! And whoever hbaby is, just know that I LOVE U and all my other reviewers as well. Also Hannah, if you don't like my story please don't read it. Its my story and I am making it the way I want it to be! You could be nice like hbaby who respected me. So if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! Thanks guys! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I have so much work and all. Please forgive me. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or practically anything.**

Harry P.O.V

Waking up early the next morning, I quickly whipped myself some coffee and thought about what had happened last night.

Ron wouldn't do something stupid like that, would he? I mean, this is Ron we are talking about. Not some git. I kept thinking the same thing over and over again and tried to persuade myself that this wasn't Ron's doing. Something else had caused those tears in my best friend's eyes.

There was only one way to know the truth, to go to Ron and find out. I finished my last gulp of coffee and checked on Ginny first. Seeing she was sound asleep, I checked on James who was also sleeping. I then went to where Mione was sleeping and opened the door gently as to not wake her up if she was sleeping.

Once I opened the door, I stepped in to find the bed empty. I looked around curiously trying to find where Hermione was. I heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Hermione in an even worse state than yesterday night.

She glanced at me and tears once again appeared. I rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug. She tightly hugged me and rested her head on my shoulder. I led her to the bed and set her down. I sat right by her side and watched as she tried to speak.

"Mione, it's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." She slowly nodded her head and lay back down.

Nobody talked for another ten minutes. It was one of the things I loved about Hermione and I. We never had to speak if something was bothering us. We could be in each other's presence and it comforted us. Our silence was our way of communicating.

I slowly got up once she had fallen slightly asleep and left for Ron's. Apparating away, I reached the apartment and knocked on the door expecting for Ron. Instead it was Lavender Brown. 'That douche.' I silently thought.

"Won-won, it's Har-har!" She called out and I looked at her with pure disgust. Why is she in this bloody apartment and why the bloody hell did she just call me "Har-har"?

Ron arrived with a huge grin on his face and I shook my head in anger. My teeth clenched shut and all I saw was red. I clenched my fist and threw one hell of punch to Ron's face. The impact of my fist hit me hard but not as bad as Ron who was now bleeding from his nose.

"Bloody hell, mate. What was that for?" He said holding his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I mocked him. "That was for hurting Hermione. Now this," I threw another punch in his stomach, "is for having that bimbo in this bloody apartment. "

I walked into the apartment and looked around to see everything a mess. I shook my head and turned around. "You have a hell of a lot explaining to do." He nodded and I saw Lavender dab a towel on his nose. I scoffed and sat down on the chair by the TV.

He sat on the couch across from me and started, "Look, mate, Hermione was okay. I'm not saying she was great because she wasn't. I mean come on; she's not even sexy. She is just a filthy mudblood." Hearing the word enraged me and I kicked him hard. I couldn't believe I ever befriended him.

"Look here, mate, you are filth. I can't believe I befriended you. I can't believe you broke Mione's heart to pieces and I can't believe you would let this daft bimbo in this apartment." I went to Hermione's room and shrunk all her things so they could fit into my pocket.

Walking back out to the living room I glared at him. "Just one last thing or actually two." I said deciding I needed to hit him one more time for making Ginny cry.

"Did you, or did you not make a bet with Zabini and Malfoy about Hermione?" I asked seething on the inside. "Yes, yes I did." He said looking smug. 'That's it. His death is going to be today if I can help it.' I thought and punched him two more times.

I stomped out of the apartment, still seething and slammed the door shut; leaving Ron gasping and in pain on the floor. I took a few deep breaths and rubbed my temples. Not only did he break her heart, he broke all of ours. He was my friend, and yet today I punched him and beat the crap out of him. I rubbed my temples, once more and went to my last stop for today, Malfoy Manor.

Draco's P.O.V

"It's not funny, mate." I glared at Blaise who was currently giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What...do….you…mean…it's…not…funny?" Blaise heaved from his laughter.

"I mean, it's not funny, when you're best mate interrupts something important." I said casually.

"Something important? SOMETHING IMPORTANT? YOU WERE FUCKING MASTURBATING, DRAY!" Blaise kept laughing until I stood up and smacked him o his head, hard.

"Alright, alright. I got it all out of my system. But, I do have one question." I looked at him funny and nodded knowing fully well what he was going to ask next.

"Why?" He said and tried stifling a laugh unsuccessfully. "Last night, I had a girl over, specifically Pansy Parkinson. And things got a little intimate." I added sarcastically.

"Right, a little." Blaise nodded pretending to understand. "And well, after we slept-"

"Right, right. You guys slept the night. Right? I mean it's not like you guys are just fuck buddies. You guys have an actual relationship in which she cares for you and loves you and you do the same. Right." Blaise smirked and nodded.

"ANYWAYS, back to the story. So, this morning after we slept-" I eyed Blaise for another interruption but nothing came so I continued. "She got a phone call just as things were heating up. " Blaise winked at me and I groaned.

"She had to leave for work, and left me with a damn erection. And if nobody else was there, I did what I needed to do to cure myself. Now, what I didn't expect was for you to come barging into the bathroom." I added as a second thought.

"Right, right. Okay, yeah I am now caught up with everything in your life. And why didn't you expect that? I mean we are mates, are we not?"

"Zabini, you will not remain my mate or even alive if you ever do that again. And what the fuck, gave you the idea that mates can barge into bathrooms when their other mate is in the shower."

"It's my code of laws for mates. So suck it up and expect me everyday to be watching you with those muggle di-dinochulars watching you."

"Dickhead, I've caught you masturbating too so I don't give a fuck what you say. And under no circumstances, will you barge into my bathroom again." I glared at him and he raised his hands up in surrender.

Sitting in the library, I looked around and sniffed the smell of old rusted books. It was one of the things I loved about the Malfoy Manor. Actually, to be exact it was the only thing. The ceilings reached high, and square room was covered with books from bottom to top, left to right. Ladders were aligned through out the room, for access to the higher shelves and leather coaches surrounded the library.

It was truly magnificent. Admiring the beauty, I glanced at the clock on the wall to read it was 12:18 p.m.

"It's been a rather slow day, has it not?" I asked. Blaise was about to say something before the door suddenly opened, revealing Potter.

I stood up slowly only to be knocked back down by Potter. I covered my nose as I saw my blood oozing from my nose. I looked up and saw Potter struggling from Blaise's grip and trying to lunge toward me.

I winced as I touched my nose and looked at Potter who was seething. What the hell was the matter with him? Sure, we had our differences in Hogwarts, but this totally bizarre. I had last seen Potter on his birthday, to which I may say I was invited to. I mean, after I apologized and all we actually became good friends. Of course, Weasel didn't forgive me but Granger did.

She had a heart of an angel. Forgiving everybody who she could, and giving them second chances even if they didn't deserve it. And I was one of them. We had eventually become friends, as we were heads together and actually enjoyed each other's presence. She was still a stuck up know-it-all, but something don't change. Like the fact I am exceedingly handsome.

"Potter, you must have a bloody well reason, for why you have just broken my nose." I said. If anyone knew Harry Potter, they knew he doesn't do physical. It comes to him.

Potter aggressively shrugged Blaise's grip off and started speaking. "What bet did you make with Ron?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit apprehensive. "Don't play dumb Malfoy, you too Zabini." Potter looked at Blaise and Blaise scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Bloody hell, the fucking bet you made with Ronald! He all but yelled. I thought back to all the times with the Weasel and I suddenly knew what he was talking about. My eyes widened and at the same time so did Blaise's.

That bet. The bet. I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was one of the few days I remembered where I actually enjoyed talking to the Weasel. It was one of the things I regretted the most when I became her friend, but I doubted Weasel would actually keep it going. But that was back in third year, how could Weasel remember that. Even if, why would he go through it?

Potter was staring at the ground,, fists clenching and unclenching, looking like a raging bull. "Potter, did Weasel-" I didn't have to finish the sentence for him to understand and nod. Glancing at Blaise, I saw him raging in his head as well.

I pounded both my fists onto the table in front of me. I shook my head and decided I needed to go to Granger and fix this. If he did what I think he did, Weasel was going to through a living hell for the rest of his life.

"Where's Granger?" I suddenly bellowed.

"What's it to ya Malfoy? You did everything you could to hurt her and now you want to make it worse?"

"Good Godric Potter, I want to go talk to her. To explain to her about the bloody Weasel." I exclaimed hoping for him to give me a chance.

"Why in my bloody mind would I let you do that?" he asked clearly as frustrated as me.

"Look, I will explain to you more after, actually Blaise will. But listen to me, I made that bet in third year, when I was influenced my father and the "Dark Lord's" ideas. There's a whole story behind it but the basics was that I thought Weasel wasn't such an idiot. I figured after the war he wouldn't even remember and that's how I wanted it. Nobody was hurt and I intended for it to keep it that way. What I didn't think if was he was do daft." I shook my head and looked at Potter who was still hesitant.

"Please Potter, I want to make it up to her. The war took a toll on all of us. I changed for the better and you know it." I looked at Blaise who was searching through some books for Merlin knows what.

"Fine, she's at my house. But listen to me well, she better not get hurt. She better not feel worse when you leave her. And I will be there through out the entire conversation that you have with her. Under no circumstances will I leave." Potter laid his rules to which I obliged.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" I asked as I was about to leave.

"I need to do something. You guys go on without me. I'll meet you there." He said without glancing up.

I nodded at Potter and with that we both aparated to Potter's where I was about to explain plenty.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I wrote a longer chapter this time! Enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers and story alerters, favoriters, and also author's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did though! But I don't!**

Hermione P.O.V.

I woke up once again, but this time after 4 hours. I checked the clock beside me and observed it was now 11:15 a.m.

I slightly got up and looked around to see I wasn't in my room. Realization hit me and I stifled a cry. How could he? Just how could he? After everything we went through?

I slowly got out of bed and carefully walked to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit me. As soon as I could feel something up against my throat, I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I felt someone hold my hair back and rub my back but before I could look I once again vomited.

I took deep breaths and flushed the toilet. I didn't even know why I vomited as to I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Ginny asked softly as she led me to the bed.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and she embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I wish I had done something." I instantly looked at her in outrage and she averted her eyes.

"Ginny," I croaked, "Did you know?" She looked everywhere but me. More tears arose and as she looked away so did I.

"Can I explain?" I nodded not knowing what else I could do. I was numb all over. The people, whom I thought I could trust, all lied to me. Well two of them did, and I truly hoped Harry wasn't hiding anything. But, of course my life was never easy, so I expected it to go worse from here.

"Mione, I am going to go check on James. Come downstairs, and I will make some tea." She sighed and walked out of the room leaving me to the silence of the room.

I grumpily pulled the covers over my head and groaned as I felt a head ache rise. Knowing best, I got up and went down stairs to which I could hear James watching TV.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I suddenly felt weight on my legs and looked down to see James squeezing my legs. "Aunt Mione, aunt Mione, will you watch TV with me?" He asked with those green emerald eyes that he got form his father. Knowing I could never say no to those pleading eyes, I nodded and picked him up.

He tried squirming, but I kept a firm grip on him, not letting him go until we reached the coach. Dropping him on the coach, he quickly moved out of the way as I sat next to him. He then snuggled quickly closer and continued watching what looked like Dora the Explorer, from when I was a kid.

Those were the good days. When you had nothing to worry about and all you did was watch TV all day or play in the park. Nothing more, nothing less. How I wish I could go back to that time. But what good would it do? I would still have to face the war and even if Ron were to break my heart, I would still befriend him because even though I knew he treated me wrong, I still want him back.

He was so nice, and stupid Malfoy and Zabini ruined it for me. It was never him. Ron was brainwashed. And to think I trusted the both of them. Sure, they apologized to me about everything and I forgave them, but they could have mentioned this if they were honest.

But they weren't. And apparently, neither was Ginny. I stirred out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, Ginny nodded her head toward the table. I glanced at the table, and saw two mugs of tea with steam coming out in a circular motion.

"James, hun, I am going to go talk to your mum. Do you mind?" He sighed and reluctantly moved away. I kissed the top of his head and walked to the dining table. Sitting down, I noticed Ginny gazing into the distance with unshed tears.

We both sat, sipping our tea, without a word spoken. Not before long. Ginny started speaking. " Hermione, I am sorry. I knew I should have told you. But I didn't think it was true because, I mean, he treated you so nicely. I am so-"

I cut her off soon because I knew my patience was wearing thin. "Ginerva, what did you not tell me?" I snapped and I saw her first tear roll down her cheek.

She sniffed before she begun her explanation. "We were in third year. Remember that nasty blow Malfoy suffered from you? " I nodded and she continued.

"Well, I guess he wanted to get even with you, but I don't know for sure. Either way, this one day Ron was ranting to me about how much of-of a bookworm you were." More tears not only welled up in her eyes but also in mine. So it wasn't brainwashing. It was just his pathetic arse's doing.

" And so, I sat there and listened. Mione, I'm sorry but I didn't even know you that well at the time. So, I just sat there and listened. And well, I suppose neither of us saw Malfoy and Zabini listening into our conversation, but they were. Which I found out in about four days time, when they were talking to Ron about a bet." She paused to look at my face, which I decorated with a cold, plain, expressionless look.

"Anyways, they didn't realize I heard so they didn't do anything. I heard though Mione; I heard what they said and what the bet was about. I am so sorry. So Sorry. Forgive me please! I beg of you!" She cried and my once expressionless face filled with empathy and sadness. I looked away and blinked my tears but they poured.

Glimpsing in the state she was, I gave in. I got up from the seat and gave her a hug. We both cried and hugged for a good ten minutes. Apologizing to each other, forgiving, and hugging for each other we realized we weren't best friends but sisters. Sure we had called each other that multiple times, but right now I knew she was the one I could go to for anything and trust her with my life.

Suddenly, we both heard a crack and looked up. To my horror, Draco Malfoy stumbled for a second and then stood regaining his posture, followed by Harry.

Looking at Ginny, I shook my head as if saying 'I can't do this. I can't do this. Let me leave.'

Ginny understood immediately and put on an angry look and her brown eyes filling with fury. "What is he doing here?" She snapped and I saw Malfoy cringe from her sudden loud voice.

James came running in and glanced at the blonde looking very confused. "Gin, hold on. Let me take James to Molly, and then we will all talk. Including you Hermione." He added as he saw me facing away from them all. Tear welled up and I sniffed. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head and I ran a hand through my tangled hair. Harry left from the Floo with James and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened but soon realized it was Ginny.

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs and you freshen up, alright?" I nodded and tried composing myself, but failed to do so.

I turned around and my eyes met his. The gray in his eyes, showed his emotion of worry and concern. But I was stiff and couldn't be released.

Walking past him he grabbed my arm, but I yanked it away. Ginny immediately walked in between the two of us. "Leave her alone." She whispered harshly, warning him. "No, let me explain!" he demanded but Ginny wouldn't let him. She pushed me ahead and I quickly almost ran up the stairs. Falling on the last step, I burst into hysterics.

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" I asked hoping she would know exactly what would happen. "I don't know. But when Harry comes home, he'll know. Now go, get cleaned up." I nodded and swiftly walked into the guest bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, I cried some more until I was sure I wouldn't cry any more for the day. Feeling disgusted, I was about to walk into the bathroom when Ginny came in with some of her clothes.

"Thanks." I said as I greatly accepted them. "Mione, take a shower if you feel the need." I sighed and nodded, knowing I did indeed need a shower.

Closing the door behind me, I opened the shower and waited for the warm water to come whilst stripping my clothes off. Reaching my hand in, I touched the water and noticed it was warm enough. Heading in, I let the warm water soothe my aching muscles and the steam from the water releasing my congested sinus.

Allowing myself to practically fall asleep, I jerked awake and knew I needed to head downstairs. I washed up quickly and put on what Ginny had given me. It was a pair of purple sweats and a black V-neck shirt.

Reaching for the bottom cabinet, I came across my favorite Cinnamon with a hint of Vanilla perfume and lotion that I had stored once. It was from a very special night of mine, but now it was nothing to me. It was Ron and my first anniversary where I had come to Ginny for help to get dressed. It was a nice night, but nothing now. Tears welled up, but I shook my head, knowing if I cried once more, I would completely break.

Spraying some on and applying the lotion to my body, I then towel dried my hair. I gazed into the mirror for at least 5 minutes noticing my appearance. My hair was not completely dry but returning to it's tamed but still bushy hair. My body was looked normal but it was my face that threw me off.

My eyes were red and swelled, accompanied by dark sleep bags. My lips were red and swollen from all the biting I had done, stopping myself from crying. But what scared me the most, was the dead look in my eyes. I didn't even look alive, yet alone feel it. Shaking my head once more, I left to go downstairs and face what I knew would only break me more.

Quietly reaching the bottom, taking as long as I could, I walked to the coach and sat down observing the room, I had seen so many times before. In front of me was a flat screen TV glued in the middle of the wall. Directly underneath was a red brick fireplace. Both on the left and right sides of the fireplace was two tables with both muggle and magical pictures. My favorite out of all was the big frame with a portrait of Harry, Ginny, and little James. It was adorable, and something that I had always hoped of having in my home.

I was sitting in a white L-shaped sofa with a black and white striped rug on the bottom. There was a little square coffee table in the middle of the rug and a lamp as well, that when turned on, lit the room and made the night mysterious.

I then returned my gaze towards the fireplace and watched the flames burn the wood. The smell of burning wood winded up through my nose and I inhaled. Closing my eyes, I almost drifted into deep sleep until I heard footsteps. I heard someone sit but didn't open my eyes, sensing it wasn't Harry or Ginny.

I could smell his cologne, but shut my eyes tighter as the smell intoxicated me and practically pulled me in. If there was one thing that pulled me in to any man, was his cologne. I didn't know why but it was always that way. Victor Krum smelled of ash. Ronald smelt like mowed grass, a scent I used to be fond of. This man, whose eyes were boring into my face, smelt of something I had never smelt before. So intoxicating, taking my breath away. I inhaled and exhaled, as my chest heaved and heaved more.

I heard more footsteps and then it stopped. I felt someone sit beside me on the right and knew immediately it was Ginny and then came Harry who sat on my left. Reluctantly pulling my eyes open, I forced them to look into the man who sat in front of me.

I felt my anger heat up and my eyes tear up from all the unexpressed emotions. All the emotions would burst one time, and I knew damn well, if something were to occur, they would. I sighed and looked at Harry. He gave me an approving nod and I looked at Ginny who rubbed my hand soothingly.

"You want to explain?" I stated and hated how I heard my voice break. "I was hoping I could talk alone to you." He said as if asking Harry and Ginny to leave.

"No! If you want to talk to her, we will be here. And that's final!" Ginny interrupted him and stood, standing her ground. "Ginny, I want to hear what he wants to stay. And if he wants to talk to me alone, so be it." I said braver than I felt.

"But, but Mione!" She started but was soon interrupted by Harry. "Hermione, are you sure?" he asked in a brotherly tone.

"Yes, I want to know what happened. And if this is what it takes, then let it be." I finally looked up from the floor to see him nod and give me a strong hug. "We will be upstairs. Call us for anything." I nodded and watched him lead Ginny up the stairs, leaving known enemy and me alone.

I sniffed and looked at his face. "Thanks" he begun, " Look I just wanted to explain to you why and or actually, I just wanted to explain it all." He gulped nervously, and in honesty in scared me to know I made the Slytherin this scared.

"Tell me. Begin and end with nothing left. Don't hesitate." I spoke confidently but felt nothing like.

"Okay. We were young. In third year, if I remember correctly. The year you punched me." He chuckled slightly but I found nothing amusing. "Anyways, I heard Weasley talking to Ginny. He was ranting about you. You know he never liked you from the beginning?" Tears sprung p as he spoke the last sentence and I looked away blinking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. " He stopped and looked at me like I was ready to forgive. To hell with forgiveness. I was done. I didn't want to live. All my life, I had been lied to. And now the people, whom I had been lied from, were asking for forgiveness.

I shook my head and crossed my arms, facing away from him. "Go on." I spoke barely audible.

"He was ranting. Ranting about how much of a bookworm you were. Ranting about the fact that you're a-a-muggleborn." He was about to continue, but I cut him off.

"Mudblood, yeah I know I am one. And I am damn proud of it. Being lied to is great isn't it? Just about every one in the world who you thought cared about you is just a fucking liar. To make matters better, your husband whom you thought loved you called you that foul word on your second anniversary. Confused by his sudden behavior, I asked what was wrong. Want to know what he told me?" I asked and continued without waiting for a reply, though he tried multiple times.

"He told me this was a stupid bet. Hell, it was worth it though for him. Why, I asked. And he responded by telling me you and Zabini betted the Malfoy enterprise if he, if he-" I stopped short and dropped to my knees, crying. I knew it. My emotions wouldn't be able to be kept held on for longer inside.

Feeling his presence nearer to mine, I stiffened. I felt him pick me up but I fought. I started swinging and punching him. And he stood there and let me. I let my frustration out, and pounded harder, knowing I was probably leaving bruises. Soon, though I became weak and plain out cried. Falling to my floor as he slipped down with me, I cried harder, not caring who I was crying on. But letting my emotions free, for the first time in which felt in years.

**Review!**


End file.
